Behind Closed Doors, Much Happens
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: -Kira's Desk, renamed and added to!- Shuuhei and Kira have lots of fun behind closed doors. And hey, wouldn't it be fun if a certain redhead joined in their fun? After all, friends need lovin too. M for a reason. Smut, yaoi, threesomes. No like no read.
1. The Office

_**HEY!! After a long long time, your wait is over, and I'm BACK!! I've been so busy with school, it's been insane. I thought I might die. And I also hadn't been having much inspiration. But hey, you can find inspiration in the strangest things, including you own mind. But I've recently decided I was going to expand my range of stories. So... I came up with this, much to the happiness of my bestest gal-pal MoonlightKiss0608. She's absolutely in LOVE with my because of this story. She told me it was good, so I decided to 'publish it' on her. So, voila! Here's the finished and edited copy!**_

_**In Kira's POV, pairing is ShuuKira.**_

_**Btw, first time writing smut, yaoi (boyxboy), sex, any of that kind of stuff...**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine. The only thing I own is my soul... maybe.**_

_**OH and warning: M rated for a reason! You don't like yaoi or smut, you don't read. simple as that!**_

_**LUVS!  
LeoGrrl**_

_**

* * *

**_

I walked into the office. I had SO much paperwork to catch up on that it wasn't even funny. It was all Shuuhei's fault…keeping me up so late almost every night… Not that I was complaining. After all, that was my favorite part of why I was so behind on paperwork. The hot, sweaty, sex-filled nights at the 9th division fukutaichou's quarters. I shook my head; I shouldn't be thinking about that, at least not right now. I sat down at my desk and started to work on the stacks of paper on my desk. I just prayed Shuuhei didn't decide to 'drop by' today.

And of course, he did. He always did. But most of the time it was to taunt me about how much paperwork I had… "Oh, Kira, you'll NEVER get that done, especially if you wanna have some fun tonight…" I hated the way Shuuhei teased me, but he made up for it in bed. And that was all I really asked for. Amazing, completely MIND-BLOWING sex, which is the only kind of sex he would ever give me.

Today, Shuuhei walked into my office and shut the door behind him, like normal. But I looked up at him and I could tell he had something planned. There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I decided to ask him.

"Whats up, Shuuhei?" I inquired. He simply shrugged and shook his head, although the smirk on his face and the look in his eyes told me something entirely different. "Ok… as long as you don't bug me too much, you can stay." I knew he disregarded my comment by the way he walked toward my desk, still looking at me with those fiendish eyes. He stopped when he was in front of the desk and said,

"So Kira… Want something else to think about whenever you're at this desk?"

I knew what he was implying. He wanted to fuck with me in the office! I was caught completely off guard. I stood up and told him (more like screamed at him), "WHAT??" and he just snickered. He stood there after just asking me to have sex in my office SNICKERING! I about killed myself. But, before I could get Wabisuke, he spoke up.

"Whats wrong, Kira? Is it a problem that I wanna make you feel good?"

I stood there completely flustered. He was asking me to have sex with him, in my office, where anyone could walk in! A blush rose to my cheeks as I thought about having sex with Shuuhei and having someone walk in on us… It was a thought that strangely turned me on as much as it freaked me out. Shuuhei just stood there, grinning and looking at me, knowing I was trying to decide on an answer. I finally came up with one.

"…No, Shuuhei, that's not a problem… It's just that… Well, in my office? Couldn't we do it somewhere more… private? Anyone could walk in--"

"And that just makes it so much more thrilling, wouldn't you agree?"

I stammered. I didn't know how to answer to that. Shuuhei walked around the desk and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and whispering in my ear, "I'll make this worth your while, Kira… My little sex-kitten…" I blushed. I couldn't believe Shuuhei had just called me a sex kitten! …But I secretly loved it. It was kinky… It turned me on… I don't know why, but it did. Shuuhei knew all my kinks and he knew how to work them.

Then Shuuhei started running his hands down my chest and down to the obi that held my kimono top on. He untied the knot and kissed me so I would stop squirming and fighting against his actions. I immediately ceased fighting, knowing I wasn't going to win. Shuuhei pushed the fabric of my kimono-style shirt off my shoulders and it fell to make a puddle around my feet. The sexy brunette slid his hands down my chest, tweaking my nipples with his thumbs before leaning down to lick, nip, bite, and suck on one while teasing the other between his thumb and finger.

I was so horny and turned on that I couldn't stand it. I raised my hand to fist it in his dark hair, and let out a short, breathy moan. But, as I've learned, all good things must come to an end… And this was ending NOW, especially because I saw the door knob turning. I gasped then shoved Shuuhei under the desk, slipped my kimono top back on, and sat down all in one quick movement, and all before Renji walked in. I almost died.

"Oh, hi, Renji," I said, still trying to calm my breathing and my heartbeat. I tried to look like nothing was going on, but Shuuhei wasn't going to stand for that. He started teasing me, running his palms up my legs and palming my hard member through my hakama. Renji chose then to respond.

"Hey. Whats up? I thought I heard something." I shook my head, lying to one of my best friends.

"Nothing's up. I was just doing my paperwork," was all I came up with. Well, it was what I had planned on doing, before my sex-crazed boyfriend decided to shake things up.

Shuuhei pulled those damn hakama down just enough so my erection was suspended in the air below my desk, and I doubted he pulled it out just to look at. My suspicions were right. Shuuhei put his lips around the head and sucked, and I just about moaned, but I knew I couldn't because Renji was still standing right there! My boyfriend was giving me a blowjob under my desk in my office while one of my best friends was standing right in front of me! I was going to die. "So, Renji, what'd you want?" I asked him, my voice strained. He looked at me funny.

"You ok, Kira?"

"Just fine. You?" I just wanted to get him out of here so I could just fuck Shuuhei's face properly. Renji shrugged.

"I'm ok. Well, I guess I better go. I've got mountains of paperwork, and I wanna try to fit in some sparring with Ikkaku. See ya around." And with that, thankfully, Renji left. I made sure I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before I started moaning, because at the moment, Shuuhei was deep throating me. I was almost gonna cum just from the sensation of feeling my cock hitting the back of his throat. Then, he sucked and hummed at the same time, and that was enough for me to cum. I spilled my hot, sticky seed into his mouth, and he just lapped it up like it was his bread and butter. Then, he just got out from under my desk, off the floor, and walked out of my office, simply saying, "See you tonight, sex kitten." I was dumbfounded, but I knew one thing for sure.

I knew I would NEVER think about anything else at my desk, ever again.

* * *

**FIN**

**So, what did you think? I'm pretty proud of it... but if you think it was horrible, tell me, but be nice about it. Please and thank you!**

__

_**TOTALLY dedicated to my BFF!**_

_**LeoGrrl OUT!**_


	2. The Bedroom part 1

**Hey, everyone, I'm back. And this time, I'm adding to a story that has become a favorite to many. I decided there was so much love for this that I just couldn't deny you more of it! :)**

**So, here is a second part to this. I'm going to get to work writing the third part ASAP, so I can leave my faithful readers with enough to read before I must, sadly, depart for nearly a week! how sad.**

**Kira's POV, ShuuKira :) (next part will contain RenShuuKira, just to warn ya in advance!)**

**Warning: yaoi, oral (yes, more, but Shuuhei's on the recieving end this time! :D), smex, dirty talk, and slight language.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo be the genius here, not me. Bleach belongs to Kubo-sama!**

**Here ya go!  
-luv-  
~ISiH**

**P.S. I'm, as of now, just going by Hana-chan... yeah. easier. lol.**

**_

* * *

_**

I sighed after a long day of repeatedly signing papers. I was walking down the corridor to my private quarters, when Renji stopped me.

"You know, Kira, it's so obvious what was going on when I talked to you earlier." I froze.

"Wh... What???" He smirked.

"You had someone under yer desk givin' you head. Who was it, huh? Who??"

I glared at my friend. "You may be that perverted, Renji, but I am not!" I walked around my friend, nervous and blushing at the same time. I almost managed to make it to my quarters. Almost. Of course, right before I reached for the door, Renji pinned me to the ground. I groaned inwardly; this was one of my kinks that only Shuuhei knew of.

"Renji, get off! Please!" He smirked and shook his head.

"Not 'til ya tell me!!" I rolled my eyes. Renji wouldn't hate us for knowing, so I could tell him, but it was still awkward.

"It was Shuuhei, ok?? Happy?" He stared at me, then got off of me. I stood up as he walked away, seeming to be in a daze. I raised an eyebrow at my friend. Something was wrong with him, I swear...

I went into my quarters to find my boyfriend sprawled on the couch, drinking some sake. I scowled.

"Shuuhei, how many times have I told you not to drink in my room?" He shrugged.

"I'unno... Lotsa timez..." I sighed at his drunken stupor. I approached him and took the bottle from him, recieving a "heeeeeyy!! Maaaa-iiin..." then I put it where he couldn't get to it. Then I went back to Shuuhei, who was mourning over his lost sake, and pulled him up, promising good things to him, such as "come with me and I'll give you more, better sake." Childishly, he followed, seemingly excited. I led him to my bedroom, and let him collapse on the bed. Shuuhei yawned and immediately fell asleep. I shook my head; it was only the late afternoon, and he was already asleep. No doubt he would wake up later and demand sex or something... Oh well, I'd give it to him anyway.  
_____

As I predicted, Shuuhei woke later, around 9. I was sitting in a chair, reading, when I felt arms loop around my neck and a head rest on top of mine. Then there was a sleepy murmur of "Hey sexy" and I smiled. I put down the book then got up and hugged my boyfriend.

"Shuuhei, you know I hate it when you drink here." He nodded, and I frowned.

"I dunno what came over me, Izuru, but it just kinda happened. I promise it won't again, babe." I blushed at his use of babe. Shuuhei pressed his lips softly to mine in apology, and I kissed him back. When he pulled back, I remembered the days events in my office.

"Shuuhei, if you ever come into my office again and do that, I'll stab you, I swear!" He laughed.

"Couldn't help myself. Then again, who would be able to, if they saw you so flushed and sexy like that... Not many men have that kind of restraint. I think maybe Kuchiki-taichou would be able to look over it, but that's about it." I blushed.

"Uh... Ew. I wouldn't want him to take advantage of me like that anyway!" We both laughed, then Shuuhei kissed my nose, murmuring the word "adorable" after he did so. I blushed more, then his lips were on mine again. He smirked against my lips, which was never good. Shuuhei brought his hands to my hips on either side, then slid his hands up, making me shiver. He nipped at my bottom lip softly, and I granted him entrance. While he explored me to his heart's content, his hands started untying my obi. I blushed at that, then sucked on his tongue. He pulled back a bit and smirked at me.

"So, Izuru-chan... What would you like to do? Go to sleep?" I shook my head.

"Shuuhei... Please, Shuu... I want you..." He smirked, then our lips met once more in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongues. He pushed off the top of my shihakusho, then rested his hands on my hips, just above where my hakama rested, low on my hips. His lips kissed and sucked and nipped softly all the way down my neck to my collarbone, where he bit harshly like he knew I liked. I moaned, gripping his hair in my hand, and he stood back up.

"Bedroom?" I nodded.

We clumsily made our way to my bedroom, kissing half the time, while the other half Shuuhei's hands were all over: my hips, chest, nipples, ass. I shuddered when he told me to sit on the bed, then he went to shut the door. He smirked at me in the dim light of the room. Then he came over to stand in front of me. I looked up at him, then raised my hands to unclothe him as well. He smirked down at me all the while. When all he had on was his hakama, I licked my lips, looking up at him.

"Shuu... Do you want me to suck you?" He shuddered in delight and nodded. I got to my knees in front of him, like I knew he loved, and looked up at him. I pulled down his hakama just far enough so his cock was released from the confines of cloth, then I let his hakama drop, not caring where they ended up. I licked his tip, gazing up at him while I did it. Then I held the base with my hand and pushed it up so I could lick from the base to the tip. His slight writhing encouraged me, and I suckled softly on his tip, loving that I could do this to him. His fingers laced in my hair, barely grazing my scalp, and I whimpered around his tip. He smirked, shivering lightly again. I sucked his cock into my mouth, taking in as much as I could, and the rest I had my fingers wrapped around. I slowly bobbed my head, somehow still managing to gaze up at him as I did it. I brought my other hand up to tease his balls, rubbing and squeezing lightly, and he moaned softly. I moaned around his cock, glad that I could please him, and another shudder rolled through his body.

"Fuck, Izu... So good at this..." I closed my eyes as his hands pulled on my hair lightly. I pulled off his cock with a nice little slurping sound. Shuuhei smirked. I got to my feet, and he kissed me. I let his tongue slide into mine, dancing and twisting in our own rhythm. He laid me back on the bed, and I watched as he came up over me. We stripped our remaining clothes off quickly, and he ate up the familiar sight of my body. It was wonderful that he never got tired of my body. I loved it.

I felt like his lips were everywhere at once as he licked and kissed down my body. I gripped his hair as he nibbled softly on my chest, sucking my nipples into his mouth and teasing them with his divinely devilish tongue. I couldn't get enough, but I knew if he didn't stop soon I might cum already and embarrass myself.

"Shuu... Stop..." He pulled back, then looked up at me, smirking at the nice flush that now covered my body. I watched his hand reach up, and shivered as he trailed his fingers down from my jaw to my hips. He lifted my leg up, and raised his fingers to my mouth once again. I sucked on his fingers, watching him as I did so. He pulled his fingers from my mouth when he deemed them ready, then pressed two fingers into my hole. I winced, because it had been awhile. After the initial pain, it felt much better. He slid his fingers in and out of me, and I moaned softly with every movement. It was amazing. Shuuhei pressed a third finger inside of me, and I winced. I'd learned long ago that with pain comes pleasure, but it didn't take away the pain. I adjust easily to his fingers in my ass. He pulled his fingers out after a moment, not thoroughly preparing me as usual.

"Izuru... I'm so hard for you... Will you let me make love to you?" I nodded, smiling at my lover's word choice. He raised my other leg, then moved my legs to rest on his shoulders. He rubbed the tip of his cock against my hole, and I whined in need. His tip slid inside me when he put pressure into his movements, and I moaned, my toes curling. He braced himself, then thrust all the way into me. I moaned at that absolutely full feeling. Shuuhei never just made love to me: he made it fucking amazing, every time.

"Hisagiii..." I pressed back into him, my head thrown back. He pulled out, then thrust back into me. I moaned again. I was such a cockslut for him. Only him.

"Fuck, Izu... So hot... Tight as ever..." His eyes were glazed with lust, and his hair hung in his eyes. It was quite a sight. I arched my back up into him.

"More... Please, Hisa..." I closed my eyes in bliss as he pulled out before thrusting back into me. A desperate moan escaped my lips.

Shuuhei's body moved against mine, and I pushed back with every thrust. Our bodies became slick with sweat quickly, and his lips melded to mine to keep me silent for a moment. When he pulled back, another moan escaped my lips. His lips descended on my neck, biting my throat and sucking as he thrust into me. He lifted my hips, getting deeper and a new angle, and I nearly screamed. I covered my mouth with my hand quickly, holding back the screams as he mercilessly thrust hard into my sweet spot. Seems he was in the hard'n'fast mood tonight...

"Mmmph!! Shhheiiii!!!!" I whined and moaned, the sounds muffled by my hand. He panted against my neck, occasionally grunting softly. I felt silly for being so noisy, but he was too good.

The fire was building, burning from the inside out, and I could hardly hold it at bay. I let go of my mouth for just a moment. "I'm gonna...!!" And my hand shot back to my mouth. I knew he would understand. Fuck, did he ever understand. He pounded into me, lifting back a bit to watch my face. I flushed more than I already was, moaning once more against my hand.

"Cum for me... Now...!!" As if I couldn't disobey, I came without another thought. My body spasmed and jerked, and I tightened incredibly around his cock. He groaned out my name, and he shook for one moment before stilling completely. I let out a soft sigh and let my hand drop from my mouth.

"God, Shuu... That was amazing..." He smirked weakly, still panting above me. I waited, expecting him to pull out. When he just kept grinning at me, I got a sinking feeling.

"Wanna go again, babe?"

* * *

**TEE HEE! you know you love me. XD heh**

**review if you want more! :) I'd be glad to dish out all the smut you'd like.**

**huh... I'm not all that proud of this one. Idk. it's been a while since I've written much smut, so I'm still kinda warming up again.**

**So I'm thinking about maybe continuing this right from here and having Renji come bug them then join in... review and lemme know your opinion! :)**

**luvs,**

**Hana-chan**


End file.
